Super Mario Maker DX
Super Mario Maker DX is the sequel to Super Mario Maker. Pre-Title Animations Just like the original, every day, an animation plays before the title screen appears. * Monday: A Warp Pipe appears, and Builder Mario goes down it. * Tuesday: A Hammer Bro. starts throwing hammers and knocks Builder Mario away. * Wednesday: A Yoshi eats Builder Mario and turns him into an egg. * Thursday: Lightning strikes Builder Mario, and the name changes to Thorsday. * Friday: A Fire Flower falls on Builder Mario, turning him into Fire Builder Mario. * Saturday: An Angry Sun knocks Builder Mario down. * Sunday: A horde of enemies comes through, knocking Builder Mario away, while putting up letters that spell, "Happy Sunday". * Christmas: Builder Mario is wrapped up in a present, and the words, "Happy Holidays" appear. * Halloween: Four Boos carry Builder Mario away, and the words, "Happy Halloween" appear. Title Screen Again like the original and its predecessor Mario Paint, tapping each letter on the Touch Screen creates an effect. This time, each letter in SUPER also creates an effect, but DX acts as one letter. * S: Spawns a Super Star. * U: Spits out a bunch of coins. * P: Makes the screen look like a CRT television, a la the Rainbow Mushroom. * First E: Shoots several Bulls-Eye Bills. * First R: Reverses time for as long as the player presses R. * First M: Flips upside down into a W briefly. * First A: Spawns a Koopa Clown Car. * Second R: Spawns a Goomba's Shoe or Yoshi Egg. * I: Turns into a rocket, changing the level shown. * O: Turns into a bomb, drops to the ground, and explodes before a new O falls down. * Second M: Spawns a Super Mushroom. * Second A: Spawns a Springboard * K: Sends out several fireballs. * Second E: Spawns a Shellmet. * Third R: Makes a random sound effect. * DX: Switches Mario for Luigi. * Tapping the screen spawns a random enemy. Styles Game Styles * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * New Super Mario Bros. U Course Styles * Ground * Underground * Underwater * Castle * Airship * Ghost House * Athletic * Desert * Beach * Snow Course Elements Pre-Placed Elements * Castle * Goal/Axe * Start Signpost Other Elements * 1-Up Mushroom * Arrow Sign * Bill Blaster (Shake for Bulls-Eye Blaster, drag object in to change object shot) * Blooper (Shake for Blooper Nanny) * Bob-Omb (Shake for Ignited Bob-Omb) * Boo (Shake for Boo Buddies, place near solid terrain for Stretch) * Bowser (Shake for Bowser Jr.) * Brick Block (Rotating Block in Super Mario World) * Bridge (Extendable) * Burner (Shake for Alternate Burner, tap to rotate) * Buzzy Beetle (Shake for Buzzy Shell) * Cannon (Shake for Red Cannon) * Chain Chomp (Shake for Unchained Chomp) * Cheep Cheep (Shake for Red Cheep Cheep) * Cloud Block * Clown Car (Shake for Fire Clown Car) * Coin (Shake for Red Coin) * Conveyor Belt (Shake for Fast Conveyor Belt, tap to change direction, extendable) * Donut Block * Dry Bones (Shake for Fish Bones) * Exclusive Power-Up (Mystery Mushroom, Super Leaf, Cape Feather, or Propeller Mushroom, shake for alternate costume, Frog Suit, Power Balloon, or Super Acorn) * Fire Bar (Extendable) * Fire Flower * Goomba (Galoomba in Super Mario World) * Goomba's Shoe (Shake for Goomba's Stiletto, Yoshi Egg in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U, shake Yoshi Egg for different colors) * Grinder (Shake for Bumper) * Ground (Tap for Slope) * Hammer Bro. (Shake for Boomerang Bro., add Fire Flower for Fire Bro., add Super Mushroom in for Sledge Bro.) * Hard Block * Hidden Block * Ice Block * Key * Koopa Troopa (Shake for Red Koopa Troopa) * Lakitu (Shake for Lakitu's Cloud, drag object in to change object thrown) * Lava Bubble * Lava Lift (Shake for Blue Lava Lift) * Lift (Shake for Flimsy Lift, tap to change direction) * Magikoopa * Monty Mole (Shake for Rocky Wrench) * Muncher * Mushroom Platform (Shake for different colors) * Note Block (Shake for Music Block) * One-Way Wall (Tap to rotate) * P-Switch * Pipe (Shake for different colors, drag Mario in for Warp Pipe, extendable, rotatable) * Piranha Plant (Shake for Venus Fire Trap) * POW Block (Shake for Red POW Block) * Semi-Solid Platform (Shake for different appearances) * Spike Trap * Spike Top (Shake for Blue Spike Top) * Spiny (Shake for Spiny Shell) * Super Mushroom (Shake for Weird Mushroom in Super Mario Bros. style after unlocking) * Super Star * Thwomp * Track (Shake for Diagonal Track or Curved Track) * Trampoline (Shake for Sideways Trampoline) Game Modes Course Maker The standard course maker. This is where the player creates courses. They can also play through an older course or delete courses. Up to 120 courses can be saved. Course World The mode where the player can play courses people have uploaded. Super Mario Challenge A returning mode. This is split into two sub-modes: 10 Mario Challenge and 100 Mario Challenge. In 10 Mario Challenge, players must clear a selection of sample courses with ten lives. In 100 Mario Challenge, players must clear a selection of user-created courses with 100 lives. There are four difficulties, each with a different number of courses required to complete and a different number of costumes awarded: Easy has eight courses and awards one costume, Normal has sixteen courses and awards two costumes, Hard has sixteen courses and awards three costumes, and Champion has six courses and awards five costumes. The chosen difficulty also affects the difficulty of the courses, obviously.